voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
My Last First Kiss Minor Characters
A list of supporting and antagonistic characters in the game My Last First Kiss. General Mika The owner of Conte who you and your childhood friends have known for 10 years. My Last First Kiss Mika.jpg Saori Kanada Your friend who works with you at the Kokonoka company. She's more experienced when it comes to dating and relationships, so you sometimes go to her for advice in that area. She also tries to help you break out of your prudent shell, since you can be so conservative. My Last First Kiss Saori.jpg Mother Your mother who has traveled overseas with your father due to business. She's kind and loving toward you and your friends, but she can be a bit absentminded on certain things, such as making arrangements to have the apartment renovated and then telling you about it at the very last minute. My First Last Kiss Mother.jpg Yoshio Osaji The joint proprietor of Conte who works with Mika and often comically hits on you. He appears in the second season. My Last First Kiss Yoshio.jpg Chitose An executive secretary who is in charge of your training when you transfer to the secretarial department. She's kind but strict and completely against couples living together before marriage. She appears in the second season. My Last First Kiss Chitose.jpg Cielo Riku's beloved Pomeranian, and the son of Maru. Cielo.jpg Mrs. Morimachi Makoto and Riku's mother who's very extroverted and loves you like a daughter. She's thrilled that you're dating one of her sons. She and her husband and their dog Maru move to Okinawa to retire but lets her sons use the apartment from the complex. Mrs. Morimachi.jpg Mr. Morimachi Makoto and Riku's father who's more reserved and introverted than his wife. Mr. Morimachi.jpg Maru The Morimachi's family dog and Cielo's mother. Maru.jpg Ayato's Route Atsumi Ayato's ex-girlfriend from high school when he moved to Kobe. He had dated her while he was acting, but he had lost interest in her and broke up with her before moving back to Tokyo. She'd never gotten over him and became obsessive, following him back and decided to kill him but you stopped her. My Last First Kiss Atsumi.jpg Fan girls Ayato's fans who harass you in an attempt to get you to break up with Ayato. They sent you hurtful messages, and then a razor blade in a letter, but it later escalated to one of them pushing you into oncoming traffic. When Ayato found out about this, he told them to leave you alone but they stalked you from your workplace and used physical force on you to get you to break up with him. Ayato saved you and when you declared that you weren't going to break up with him, they spitefully said that they weren't his fans anymore. My Last First Kiss Fangirls.jpg Fujiwara Ayato's manager who's the first to find out that you've been living with Ayato. For Ayato's best interests, he encouraged you to break up with him which you did but with the help of your friends, you get back together with him before he left for L.A. My Last First Kiss Fujiwara.jpg Ichiya's Route Ryoko Sasaoka Ichiya's secretary whom he's been seeing for a good while. Ichiya dated her because they would both benefit from each other, but she has been pressuring him to marry her. She wanted to marry Ichiya because he's a successful businessman and that they looked good together, but Ichiya didn't want to go through the same marriage that his parents had so he broke up with her. She refused to accept the break-up and was determined to get him back, which is why Ichiya uses you to be his girlfriend in order to deter her away. In the end, she sees that he's fallen in love with you and finally gives up on him, but still continues to be his secretary. My Last First Kiss Ryoko.jpg Takumi Coming soon... My Last First Kiss Takumi.jpg Machiko Misono Ichiya’s mother. She’s strict, traditional, and disapproves your relationship with Ichiya for she believes that you’re unsuitable for him. She has never liked you or your childhood friends and often tells Ichiya not to associate with them. She’s proud of her son, but he finds her to be very overbearing and constantly reminds her that he’s independent. When you try to talk to her, she invites you to a traditional tea ceremony with her friends in order to humiliate you and invites Ichiya to witness this, but it backfired when Ichiya called out to her scheme and left with you. Refusing to give up, she tries to set him up marriage interviews with well-bred women, but he turns them down. When he upsets one of the candidates, she confronts him about it but is surprised when the man in love with the woman Ichiya rejected attacks him, and she tries to protect her son. Despite being stubborn and meddlesome, she truly cares and loves her son. After seeing that you protected Ichiya, she decides to defer her judgment and demands that you call her Machiko instead of Mother. Machiko Misono.jpg Makoto's Route Kou Kamikawa Makoto’s next-door neighbor at his new apartment. He’s friendly towards you which makes you open up to him about Makoto not depending on you, but then he takes advantage of you and leaves you a hickey. Since then, you’ve hated him and Makoto warns him to stay away from you. He quickly finds out that you’re living with Makoto and blackmails you into making dinner for him which you reluctantly do. He’s a researcher who works in the same field as Makoto, but resents his accomplishments and sees you as an opportunity. He gets close to you and is able to steal Makoto’s paper when you and Makoto were out, and then publishes it as his own work, making it look like Makoto plagiarized the research. In the end, he knew he couldn’t beat Makoto but was surprised when he acknowledges his hard work. He reminds you of Hiroki, which makes you skeptical of him and he admits that he finds you amusing, and possibly develops an attraction towards you. Kou Kamikawa.jpg Takamune's Route Mr. Kitami Takamune and Yuzuki's father. Mr. Kitami.jpg Mrs. Kitami Takamune and Yuzuki's mother. Mrs. Kitami.jpg Yuzuki Kitami Takamune's little sister. Yuzuki Kitami.jpg Tomoe Ikeda Takamune's team manager. IMG 0482.jpg Riku's Route Kazumi Ito Kazumi is a well-known photographer who appreciates freedom. He first meets Riku when he has him model for his photos, but then Riku soon gains an interest towards photography because of it. Kazumi gives Riku his old camera, and Riku soon gains a passion towards this field. When Riku requested to become his official apprentice, he rejected him. However, he'd accept if Riku would take a 100 binder portfolio full of pictures- an impossible task, but Riku did it, and he was the only one who was this dedicated. Astonished by his passion and dedication, Kazumi finally agreed, thus binding a teacher-apprentice relationship between Riku and himself. My Last First Kiss Ito.jpg Yukiko Kimura Ito's girlfriend who is also a friend of Riku. She deeply loves Ito and wants to marry him but because he loves his freedom, she doesn't pressure him and so she gets depressed. She turns to Riku for comfort since they both have similar personalities. She later gets engaged to Ito. My Last First Kiss Yukiko.jpg Ryohei Mikasa A photographer who photographs Riku during his modeling gig. He’s a classmate of Riku’s from college who has obsessively admired his monochrome landscapes, but disapproves his recent style of colored portraits of you. Upon finding out you’re his girlfriend and not knowing much about Riku’s photography, he immensely dislikes you and blames you for changing Riku’s style. His berating causes you to doubt on how to support your boyfriend. When Riku contemplates on giving up photography, he tells Riku that he'll always admire his photos which helps reencourage Riku's passion for photography. As of now, he has never apologized to you. Ryohei Mikasa.jpg Hiroki's Route Coming soon... Category:My Last First Kiss Category:My Last First Kiss Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters